Don't Asp Me!
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: Some birthday this turned out to be for Rapheal. Now he has to help Torbin Zixx stop a plan could spell doom for the Earth having only 2 days to do it or else. Dark Secrets Revealed. There's more to this story than meets the eye. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Deal With Zixx

**Don't Asp Me!**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: Deal With Zixx**

The sun shone brightly down on the penthouse where the turtles now stayed. It had almost been a full year since they have been in 2105, and it just so happens Rapheal's birthday was on the anniversary since they have time-warped to this time. It was quite a conicidence that Cody Jones time machine malfuntioned on that exact same day and transported them here. Although right now none of Rapheal's brothers seemed to keen on celebrating his birthday at this moment.

Leo was busy on the rooftop helping Master splinter teach Cody some new moves, Don was working in the lab with Starlee, and Mikey was busy playing the new version of Helix 2 Unleashed! Where is the birthday boy you might ask, well why don't we just have look in the dining area where Serling is washing the dishes.

"Oh please Master Rapheal do cheer up," said Serling to the tempered turtle sitting slouched in a dining chair.

"Hey around my 'big' day, not to mention it being a full year since we got here you can't help but feel a little homesick," grunted Raph.

"Then may I sugguest that you take a stroll downtown to calm down your nerves?" asked Serling.

"Not a bad sugguestion" said Raph "I'm tired of sitting around here anyway,"

Moments later we see Raph walking down the streets of a very changed New York. He hasn't gone far when the sounds of both people and alien screams reach his ears. Running towards the disturbance Rapheal sees his old 'buddy' Triple Threat climb through the broken wall of a bank.

"It's shell-kicking time!" said Rapheal bringing out his laser sais and dropping a flying kick on one of Triple Threat's three heads.

The red head growls at seeing Rapheal and says "Well look who's here, it's the turtle that took our belt,"

The yellow head laughs and says "Our belt...our belt,"

"Let's teach him a lesson," says the blue head and all ogether Triple Threat tackles Rapheal in a nearby building's wall.

"How's that for payback," growls the red head.

"Don't know" says Rapheal "but I'm just getting started,"

With a yell Rapheal crosses and uncrosses his sais giving birth to a wide red arc of incredible energy knocking Triple Threat off his feet. The wail of police sirens indicate Constable Biggles arrival so Raph decides to make like a shadow and disappear. Turning into your basic back street alley Rapheal stops when he sees a cloaked figure standing before him, and not just any cloaked figure either. Torbin Zixx!

Needlesss to say Rapheal and Torbin Zixx didn't get along all that well with each other. Torbin has a knack for holograms and uses them every chance he gets to aviod being captured or just to get a good laugh since Raph keeps on falling for them. Just another reason why Raph hates the future. Right now Torbin was clapping his hands with a big smile spread across his face.

"Not bad" said Torbin admiring Raph's recent handiwork "but still not good enough to catch me."

"We'll see about that," said Raph and rushes towards Zixx, like usual the Zixx proves to be a hologram.

"That never gets old," laughs the real Zixx from the rooftop above making Raph even more angry than he already is.

A breath-killing chase ensues as Rapheal chases the real Torbin Zixx around town until Zixx stops in what looks like a long forgotten warehouse. Most of the windows had been boarded allowing very little sunlight to pierce the darkness of the room. Zixx stood a few feet away from Rapheal as he entered.

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly,"

Before Rapheal could even react he was attacked by some kind of blue energy chains and was attached to the wall, his wrist com landing on the floor. Struggling to free himself from his bonds Rapheal glared at Zixx as the space criminal stepped forward.

"Now mabye we can talk...," said Zixx before being interrupted by a furious Rapheal.

"Talk?!" spurted Rapheal angrilly "you had me chase you all around the city just so we could talk?"

"Well I got your attention right?" said Zixx. Rapheal remianed silent.

"Look" Zixx continued "I need your help with certian affair. General Aspa, leader and founder of the Cobra Gang, is planning some sort of 'surprise' for Earth and I need someone he doesn't know to find out just what it is,"

"Sounds like he needs a 'snake' like you, why a turtle like me?" asked Raph partly saracastic.

"Always with the jokes" said Zixx "it just so happens that Cobra Gang is just a fancy word for people who know how to fight, and you do know how to fight,"

"And you don't?" asked Raph.

"Like I said "answered Torbin " he would easily recgonize who I am, so I need you to infilitrate his base for me,"

"If I refuse?" asked Raph clearly not wanting to help Zixx.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Zixx pulling a dark long oject from his pocket.

Rapheal looked to see the form a hooded cobra in Zixx's hand. Placing the snake on Raph's shoulder both criminal and captive watched as the cobra slithered down to Raph's leg and took a big bite. Raph stifled a scream as the energy bonds around his arms and legs finally broke apart allowing him to fall to the floor in a jolt.

Calling the cobra back to his hand Torbin watched as Rapheal struggled to get up. The red-masked turtle could hardly move after what had just happened. Torbin grinned at his little snake friend.

"Cobra venom" said Torbin mysteriouslly "dangerous to both human and alien. I give you about two days before the posion fully contaminates your body and you die, unless of course you help me. Help me stop Aspa and I'll provide you with the antidote, deal?"

"Deal," said Raph.

He didn't really want to help Zixx, but what choice did he have now since Zixx had posioned him? The only way for Raph to be cured was to help Zixx and trust that Zixx had the antidote and would give it to him. Although the words 'trust' and 'Zixx' never got along together in the same sentence.

"What's the plan?" asked Raph.

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Cody's Penthouse, Leo was looking all around for Rapheal. Check Raph's room, no Raph. Check the living room, no Raph. Check the kitchen, Serling, but no Raph. Taking a deep breath Leonardo asked Serling "Have you've seen Rapheal, we're supposed training together?"

"Your brother left a little while ago to blow of some steam" said Serling "try calling him,"

"I will, thanks" said Leo and turned on his wrist com "Raph, are you there? Raph?"

No answer. Leo tried again and again, repeating the same message until worry overfilled him. Raph wasn't responding to his wrist come. Had something awful happened to him while he went to blow off steam? Knowing Raph that's bound to be exactly what happened.

Rushing to tell Cody and the others that Raph was probally in trouble Leo's mind kept on replaying bad images that had happened sometime in the past. Reaching the living room Leonardo shouted "We need to go right now, I think Raph is in trouble,"

"Again?" asked Mikey stopping his video game.

"Don't worry Leo" said Don just stepping in with a bunch of party decorations "just activate the tracers in the com-link and we'll find him no sweat,"

Dropping the decorations on the floor Don punched in a few keys on his communicator a a tiny white dot flashed on and off his screen. After looking at it for ten seconds Don could tell something was wrong, the dot wasn't moving.

Heading into the HoverShell Don and the others soon located Raph's wrist com to be in an old, abandoned warehouse on 17th Street, but there was no sign of Rapheal. Now worried filled all of thier minds as each of them wondered what had happened to Rapheal?


	2. Chapter 2: Infiltration

**Ch.2: Infiltration**

"Today of all days and I have to help an international space criminal by climbing through this stupid airduct and spying on a gang that has some sort of plan for the end of the world," Raph complianed as he continued crawling through the main airduct for the Cobra Base.

It had been Zixx's idea that Raph should spy on Aspa first before jumping the gun and see what the Cobra Gang's leader was really up to. Once Raph knew what Aspa was planning he was supposed make his way through the Cobra's ranks and get on the boss's good side, if there was one.

Finally finding an open vent Raph paused and watched as Aspa addressed his court. The big, black snake eyed everyone in the room with his twin-set amber eyes. His mouth opened to reveal to long, gleaming white fangs as he spoke.

Torbin had been right when he said that not all of the members of the Cobra Gang were snakes, there were various traces of aliens in the group to. However the only kind of alien Rapheal didn't see were humans. No humans at all, just snakes and aliens. If the Cobra Gang allowed all people who knew how to fight into their club why exclude the humans?

The answer came when General Aspa spoke "My loyal sujects, time draws near when we shall use our 'Secret Weapon' and rule over this world. Peace has gone on for to long in this sector and now it is time for us to move up as the superior beings of this planet!"

"All hail Aspa!" yelled the audience gathered before the gaint snake.

Suddenly a gaint hooded cobra slithered up towards Aspa and whispered in his ear. Nodding Aspa's head turned right to the opening Raph was using to spy on them. With no doubt that he been discovered Rapheal scooted as fast as he could through the airduct to make his escape.

"A spy!" yelled Aspa "release the Coral Division!"

Raph was only a few feet away from the opening when a series of multiple hisses came screaming towards him blocking his ways of escape. No choice Raph burst out through the opening into the main chamber where General Aspa and the rest of the Cobra Gang had him completely surrounded. The cobra by Aspa's side moved towards Raph ready to shallow the turtle whole, but then...

"Stop!" ordered Aspa and the gaint cobra backed off.

Looking at Rapheal Aspa asked "Who are you?"

"Rapheal," said Raph.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Aspa "and answer quickly or else Mos here gets a turtle added to his supper tonight,"

The hooded cobra, obiviously 'Mos' licked his lips with his forked tounge with the glow of hunger sparkling in his eyes. Taking a deep breath Raph answered "I'm here to join,"

"Ha!" laughed Aspa "think you strike like the ponious bite of the cobra huh? Very well. If you can defeat Mos I shall let you join, if you lose well let's just say there will be one less turtle in the world,"

Almost imedately Mos snapped his jaws towards Rapheal trying to finish off the fight as quickly as he could. Luckily Raph jumped out of the way just in time before the jaws snapped shut ontop of him. Pulling out his sais Raph crossed and uncrossed them giving birth once again to a glowing red energy arc.

Although the arc hit Mos in the center all it managed to do was knock the cobra back a few slithers. Defeating Mos was not going to be an easy task. Mos's tail lashed out knocking Rapheal into a nearby wall, the red-masked turtle was pinned down with no possible way to escape.

Mos raised his head preparing to strike the final blow. As his head snapped towards Rapheal however it stopped in it's tracks. The Cobra Gang was stunned as Mos fell to the floor unconious. Loosening himself from the snake's coils Raph retrieved his two laser sai which were embedded in Mos's body.

"Guess your not so tough after all," said Raph then turned to Aspa.

"You have beaten one of my finest warriors, but how?" asked Aspa.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" said Raph "now about our deal...,"

"Say no more" said Aspa "you have proven your worth and are welcome to our ranks. We could use your talents when the time comes to unleash terror to this world. For now you shall come with me,"

As Aspa slithered away Raph followed close behind wondering where the leader of the Cobra Gang was taking him. Two hallways later Raph found himself led to a redwood door with the symbol of the cobra ecthed on it's surface.

"Welcome Rapheal to the honored suite," said Aspa as he opened the door.

A gasp died in Rapheal's throat the minute the door swung open. This was a room to be fit for a king. Red silk curtians covered the windows, a red bed colored with golden designs, and with two golden cobra statues placed in the far corners of the room.

"Well at least some part of this birthday seems to be going right," thought Rapheal as he walked towards the bed and sat down.

"If you need anything just ask any of my servants and they'll go fetch you whatever you please" said Aspa before closing the door "I have to leave now, caio,"

As soon as Aspa closed the door he slithered down the hall to his own bed chamber where his right hand man, or should say right hand woman Lucy was waiting. The white humaniod cat looked up at her master with brightly shining saphire like eyes. She had been Aspa's servant for many years even before she herself had become a mutant.

"Master" bowed Lucy "I regret to report that Mos has suffered from Isfellnia. This Rapheal's weapons have been crafted by some special force in order to do this to one of our highest ranking officers, I'm afriad that Mos will not make it,"

"That's okay" said Aspa "he's just been replaced by the newest addition to our cause,"

"You can't possibly believe that this turtle can help us?" said Lucy "we are not even sure where his loyalties lie,"

"Oh, all that's fixing to change" said Aspa his eyes gleering evilly "I plan to make sure of it,"

Back in Rapheal's new 'room' the red-masked turtle pulled out a small circular disk he had kept hidden in his belt. Zixx had made it perfectly clear to use it only in an extreme emergency, or at least until he found the Cobra Gang's 'Secret Weapon'.

Rapheal's birthday was about over and right now all the lone turtle could think about was his family. They would have surely noticed that he was gone by now. Knowing them they were probally already tracking him from the tracer in his wrist com.

The wrist com! Oh no! The com was not on his wrist anymore, it could have fallen off anytime. Now not only did he not have a way to contact his brothers, his brothers wouldn't be able to find him if he got himself into a really tough spot.

"Of all the chances" said Raph "and now I have to face this one alone,"

A knock suddenly sounded on his door and Raph mumbled for them to come on in. Lucy came in and introduced herself to Rapheal. Raph took a closer look at Lucy. The snow white cat's fur seemed to glow like a million silver moons as she stood in the dim light. Although see looked harmless Rapheal bet she could get real nasty if she wanted to.

"It's been a long time Rapheal" said Lucy "100 years to be percise,"

"What?" said Raph taking his gaze off of Lucy's slim, yet powerful, body.

"After my mistress died I was so lonely out on the streets until you found me again" said Lucy her saphire eyes sparkling as she recalled the memories "you took care of me then and I ended up making good friends with Klunk. but I'll never forget the kindness you gave to me and my mistress. Ms. Marson,"

"You're Lucy, Ms. M's cat?" said Raph shocked "but how?"

"That is a story for another time" said Lucy "right now General Aspa has requested you to Mos's place. Tomorrow we start the ceremony for your new title,"

"If I even make it to see tomorrow," said Raph.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"I got bit by a cobra just before I came here" said Raph "and I have no idea how to fix it,"

"Let me take a look," said Lucy grabbing hold of Rapheal's leg seeing the point at which the cobra had bitten. Removing a bright blue and green dust from a pouch that hung at her side Lucy rubbed the dust on the point of entery and the wound instantly healed.

"There you go" said Lucy "the wound's gone, the posion has been deleted, and you'll be in tip-top shape for your ceremony tomorrow. Oh before I leave, I almost forgot,"

Lucy leans in and pecks Rapheal on the cheek. Raph blushes and his eyes grow wide as Lucy walks off and says "Happy Birthday,"

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at Cody's Penthouse the turtles and thier hosts were just about to give up hope at finding Raph. The decorations for Raph's surprise party had been hung, and the lights were waiting to be turned on so everyone could yell surprise as the birthday boy entered. But he never showed.

Finally, getting tired of the darkness, Serling turned on the lights and looked at the solemn faces of Rapheal's family. Cody entered the room with Starlee following behind saying. "I'm sorry guys, I've tried everything. I've even called Constable Biggles for help, but theres just been no sign of him,"

"What a time to disappear" said Starlee "and on his birthday no less,"

"Yeah" said Mikey "he never misses the chance to throttle me. I just what happened to him?"

"We all are Mikey" said Leo "tomorrow we split up and search the city for Raph. If he's in trouble we'll be there to stop it,"


	3. Chapter 3: The Aspa Plan

**Ch.3:The Apsa Plan**

**---------------------------------------**

**Zixx's POV**

**--------------------------------------**

The air was cold and frigid as the sun began to rise. The members of Aspa's gang were already waking up and had gathered in the main hallway. Spying through lone skylight from the roof I could see Aspa, along with Rapheal and some female cat approach Aspa's throne.

I had wondered whether Raph was really trying to find out Aspa's plan. From the looks of things it seemed like the red-banded turtle had already gained the old snake's trust. Of course I was about to learn how wrong I was in guessing that this would be a good thing when I figured out what was going on.

One of the members of Aspa's pack approached Rapheal carrying twisted, golden snake band, with rubies for eyes and bowed before Rapheal. Rapheal's eyes turned to face Aspa. The old snake turned his head at Rapheal and then to his followers.

Not wanting to miss a word, I cut a small hole into the skylight and listened in on just what the head hancho had to say.

"For defeating General Mos" said Aspa"I now aniont you to take his place by my side. Wear the snake guantlet with pride Rapheal for you are among the ranks of a superior race from now on,"

Rapheal took the gauntlet and placed it around his wrist, it fit perfectly. I was so amazed at what this turtle had accomplished that I nearly missed seeing Aspa whispering into the white, female cat's ear. She smiled a sly smile and walked away. Although I couldn't understand what Aspa had whispered, all I knew was that it couldn't be anything good.

**-----------------------------------**

**Normal POV**

**----------------------------------**

Raph looked over and over the snake band he now wore. Something in the back of his mind was telling him there was more to this whole operation other than fancy jewelery. A knock on the door interrupted Rapheal's thoughts.

"Come in," said Raph.

Lucy walked in, bowing to Raph she said "General Aspa has requested your presence in the main lab. He wants to show you something,"

"Lead the way," said Raph.

This could be the only chance he'd get to see this 'Secret Weapon' of Aspa's and there's no way Raph was going to miss it. Reaching the main lab Lucy left Rapheal and wished him good luck in his discussion. Upon entering the lab Raph couldn't help but whistle.

"Donny would have a feild day with this lab more than he would O' Neil Tech's,"

You would probally think that hard to believe but it's true. The lab was pratically crawling with technology and technians of all sorts alien race. General Aspa was hanging out near something covered in a gaint tarp. Spotting Rapheal General Aspa told him to come on forward.

"What you are about to see my friend is top secret" said Aspa " not a word goes beyond this room,"

Rapheal nodded showing that he understood. Turning his head Aspa blinked at one of the technians as a sign to remove the tarp. Once the tarp had been removed when he saw what looked light five-foot long cannon, with open snake head for a mouth.

"What is it?" said Raph.

"You'll find out in due time" said Aspa "for now you can return to your quarters for the day,"

As soon as Rapheal left General Aspa turned to see Lucy standing over in the shadows. She had been there for the whole conversation.

"Is it done?" asked Aspa.

"Yes" said Lucy smiling wide " it won't be long now,"

**

* * *

**

As soon as Raph got back to his new room he pulled out the disc given to him by Zixx. He had found the secret weapon and now it was up to Zixx to keep his part of the bargain. Pressing the small triangler button in the center of the disc Rapheal waited for some sort of response, but nothing happened.

Then suddenly a holographic Zixx appeared in front of Rapheal. Groaning Raph knew that this was a message disc, Don and Cody had tried explianing the new technolgy of 2105 to them almost everyday. Sometimes all that lecture was for nothing, but at least some things stuck in the turtles mind. The holographic Zixx spoke.

"If you're listening to this message it means that I recieved your signal from the disc and are transfering it to your brothers com links as we speak. They'll no doubt want to come to your rescue, but don't tell them anything about how you got here with my help. I know how much you guys distrust me, although I not looking for any more of it right now,"

With that the holographic Zixx disappeared and went back inside the disc. Rapheal was glad that his brothers were coming to help him out, but then a strange thought entered his mind as he remembered what Aspa had last said to him before leaving the lab.

What had Aspa meant? Deciding to take a nap while waiting for his brothers to find him Raph jumped onto his bed and curled up for some sleep. Unseen by his now closed eyes the snake band around Rapheal's arm ruby eyes glowed and started crawling upward to Rapheal's wrist.

In just a few short seconds the golden snake's head reared back and sunk it's fangs into Rapheal's wrist. The force of the bite caused Rapheal to jolt from his sleep and look at his arm where the pain had come from. Once he saw the snake had bit into his wrist Rapheal tried pulling the snake loose, but it held on tighter than a leech.

Getting more and more frustrated with each pull Raph finally gave up, the snake still sinking it's fangs into his wrist. While he was wondering the heck had just happened General Aspa was smiling wide back in the main lab. During Rapheal's struggle to pull the snake band loose from his grasp the cannon had been activated.

Aspa watched, eyes gleaming, as he saw a super sonic wave generate from the snake mouth of the cannon and hit one of the terrian defense grid statelites. A red glow surrounded the statelite showing that it was now under control of the Cobra Gang.

"It won't be long now,"

**

* * *

**

President Bishop was watching the millions of screens around him looking to see if any trouble had stirred up in the past few hours when one of the screens flashed ALERT. Instantly taking notice Bishop looked to see that one of terrian defense grid statilites had been infected with some sort of virus and was spreading to rest of the grid.

"If that grid collapses" said Bishop "we'll be doomed,"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back at Cody's penthouse the turtles had just returned from useless search of finding Raph. The party decorations were still up in hopes that thier brother would come back, but even with the help of Starlee and Cody all hope seemed lost. That is until something strange happened.

A beep on all of their communicators suddenly cayght the turtles ears. A map was shown of the city with a blinking red light sparkling in the right corner of the screen. A small pix of Torbin Zixx finally appeared saying "Looking for your brother? Well there he is. Better save him before it's to late,"

As soon Torbin Zixx's picture disappeared everyone in the room wondered what the international space criminal had done to their brother. Without wasting time the three brothers along with Master Splinter, Cody, and Serling went of to location shown on the map to save their brother.


	4. Chapter 4: A Time To Forget pt1

**Ch.4: A Time To Forget pt.1**

Lucy suddenly entered Raph's room to see the turtle struggling to the golden snake band off of him. A grin spread up the female cat's face as she approached. Raph stopped struggling for a bit when he heard someone else's footsteps. He grinned at seeing Lucy.

"Lucy!" said Raph "what's going on? I can't get this thing off,"

"And you never will," said Lucy her voice close to a hiss.

"What?" said Raph.

"This is payback Rapheal" hissed Lucy "for how betrayed my trust in you, Ms. Marson. You had us both fooled,"

"I don't understand" said Raph "what did I do?"

"You killed her," growled Lucy her eyes glowing with hate as she recounted what had happened in her mind.

**(Flash Back)**

_It was a masacare. Blood painted the floor and walls, as two bodies lay dead on the floor. Leo couldn't believe what had just happened a few minutes ago. Don looked over the edge of the couch to see that killing had ceased, and that_ _the murderer stood crying over in the corner of the room._

_His sai was held out in the dim light it's once gleaming metal tainted with the scent of fresh blood. Never before had Donny and Leo seen Rapheal cry, especially right now. Their red-clad brother was not one to show his emotions openly, but this time there was no stopping him from letting those feelings out._

_Horrible images kept on flashing through his mind, but he didn't dare put the mixed images in place. Ms. Marson was gone, and now, so was Michealanglo. Both dead because of him. Rapheal couldn't explian what had happened. It was just supposed to be a simple visit to the old lady that had been so kind to Raph._

_The next thing anybody knew, this was all that was left. Raph banged his fist againist the wall._

_"What happened to me!" he said "why did I do this? Why!"_

_"Welcome to your future Rapheal," whispered a snivley little voice inside his mind._

_"That... voice?" thought Rapheal. Why did that voice sound so familiar? So hated?_

_Looking back at what he had done Rapheal's eyes glanced from one of his two brothers that were still alive. Only one question haunted Rapheal's mind during the silence that overcame him. Will they forgive me?_

**(End Flash Back)**

Raph was stunned when Lucy finished telling her story. He murdered Mikey and Ms. M? Why? What could have made him attack them like that? His mind kept throbbing up and down with questions that he wasn't to sure he wanted answered.

"After that" said Lucy "you were back to your old self, but I hated you ever since because of what you've done. Like I told you before you tried to make ammends by taking care of me sometime later, but I'll never forgive who you really are. You're a murderer,"

"What does that have to do with right now?" asked Raph.

"That snake your wearing is a special kind of control that feeds off of you" said Lucy "the more you feel the more power it gives to that cannon General Aspa showed to you earlier. This world is falling apart all because of you,"

"Not for long it's not," snapped Raph and jumped, pinning Lucy to the floor. Lucy just laughed.

"Go ahead" she said "kill me. Just like you did to your brother and my master,"

The red-masked turtle's grip on Lucy loosened at the reminder of the dreadful tale that Lucy told. Seeing that this was her chance Lucy jumped out of Rapheal's grip and knocked the red-clad turtle unconious. Standing over her now unmoving target she said.

"You were always weak Rapheal, to bad this is the end,"

**------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile Rapheal's brothers were on an intercept course for the Cobra Base. The lone white building stuck out like a sore thumb along all the rest.

"The Cobra Gang" said Cody worriedly "they're the worst criminal organiztion since the Foot in your time,"

"If they're worse than the Foot" said Mikey "we're going to have quite a battle on our hands,"

"Our first priority is to rescue Rapheal" said Leo "then we'll worry about how tough they are,"

"Coming in for a landing," said Don gentley settling the Hovershell on top of the Cobra Base's roof.

Breaking in through the skylight the turtles followed by cody and Master Splinter snuck into the Cobra Base. A quick survey of the room told them Rapheal had to be somewhere else. Waving a hand as a sign that they should split up Leo along with Cody and Master Splinter went to the left while Don and Mikey went to the right.

"Don" said Mikey "I have a bad feeling about Raph. Something isn't right,"

"I've felt it too Mikey" said Don agreeing with his brother "to bad I don't know what it is,"

The two turtles approached the edge of the hallway and started making their way down it looking at all the rooms that coviyently lay spread out around them.

"Rapheal could be in anyone of these rooms," said Mikey.

Don had to agree, there was no telling which of these rooms Rapheal was held prisioner in. Guess there was nothing to do but search them all. with each taking a side the turtles began to peek through doors. Just so happens a few doors later Don found the entrance to the main lab.

Calling Mikey over both turtles entered amazed by the technology all around them. Okay, mabye that was just Don, but still they were amazed. Raph had been right when he thought that Don would have more fun in this place than O'Neil Tech.

The sound of a shout of pain reached their ears and both turtles quickly headed for the source of the noise. When they saw who was making it they were in shock. There was Rapheal, hanging from a wall and being beaten to death by a white cat standing just a few feet in front of him holding a whip.

Fresh cuts had been pierced all over Rapheal's body with tiny trickles of blood starting to flow from the wounds. Every time the whip snapped across another part of his body Rapheal would cringe in pain as it teared away another part of his flesh.

"We got to do something," said Don.

"But what?" asked Mikey.

Not knowing that his brothers were there Rapheal's focus turned back on the cat who was giving him such a turough beating. She had been grinning a wide smile ever since General Aspa allowed her torture him. Back in his mind part of Rapheal wanted to beat the snot out of her, the other part wanted to know if what she earlier was true.

"Take a picture" snapped Rapheal back at Lucy "it will last longer,"

"To bad you won't," said Lucy readying her whip for the finishing blow, but before she knew it the weapon was knocked from her hands.

"Uhuhuh" said Michealanglo now standing in full veiw so both Rapheal and Lucy could see that he was really there "that's no way to treat your house guests,"

While Lucy's attention was focused on Mikey Donatello creeped up from behind the machines and started to unchain Raph. Notcing his brainiac brother was there too Raph realized that the whole family must be in the building.

"Thanks Don" said Raph after he fell to floor trying to restore the circulation in his hands "where's the others?"

Before Don could even answer a great crash was heard and both turtles turned to see that Mikey and Lucy had both crashed into one of the machines. It was only at that moment that Don noticed the golden snake band on Rapheal's arm, but he wouldn't ask about that until later. right now they had to help Mikey.

Back at the agreed revendous piont Leo and the rest of the gang were waiting for Don and Mikey to see if they found Raph. Minutes later three turtles arrived running away from what looked like a gaint snake. It was Don and Mikey, and they had Raph!

"We got to get out of here now!" shouted Don.

No time to wiast the six of them climbed back out the way they had come in and escaped from General Aspa just before he put the snap on them. Everyone except Raph imedatelly turned to the Hover-Shell for their fast get-away. He stood there for a moment staring down at General Aspa hissing in rage and Lucy looking at Rapheal with vengence in her eyes.

Finally boarding the Hover Shell Raph looked down at the snake band clinging to his wrist wondering about all he had seen and heard during his time at that base. Questions upon questions tumbled around his mind like a bad memory. He needed answers. He needed...the truth.


	5. Chapter 5: A Time To Forget pt2

**Ch.5: A Time To Forget pt.2**

Finally arriving back at Cody's penthouse the turtles greeted Raph back home with his little overdue birthday party. Raph tried to enjoy the party as best he could, but his mind was still wondering if what Lucy had said was true. Needless to say Splinter caught on to Rapheal's mysterious silence, but knew not to bother him now.

That night Rapheal sat ontop the building enjoying the nighttime veiw of the city from Splinter's rooftop garden. He had been sitting up on the roof for hours now, meditating. Not something which he normally does at will.

Little known to Rapheal however he was being watched by both Leonardo and Master Splinter. Both were curious to why Rapheal was acting so strangely. Without words Leo approached first. The more steps it took to get to Rapheal, the weirder things felt. It's as if Raph was generating some kind of energy that was effecting them all.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Leo.

Raph didn't answer so Leo took that as a yes and sat right beside his brother. For a moment the two turtles sat in silence. Five minutes passed and just when Leo thought Raph would never talk he spoke.

"What do you want Leo?" asked Raph.

"What happened to you at the Cobra Base?" asked Leo "Does it have anything to do with Zixx or that thing on your arm?"

Raph opened his eyes and stared down at the golden snake band clinging tightly to his wrist. This little monster was only part of the pain he had suffered while in the ranks of the Cobra Gang's so called 'superior race.' Sighing he said to Leo...

"You have no idea what I went through Leo. I've learned more than I wanted to know at that base and now I'm the reason we all...,"

Stopping himself from finishing his own sentence Raph got up and walked away to go to his room. Neither Master Splinter or Leonardo decided to follow. They had learned all they could. Moments later Master Splinter and Leonardo had joined the rest of the gang in the living room.

After hearing their story Cody said "Mabye there's something in the journal that can solve this,"

"You mean the journal we're never supposed to read?" asked Mikey.

Cody nodded and continued "My guess is that Raph is being disturbed from some past story that General Aspa no doubt told him,"

"Since when have we ever faced a gaint 30 foot snake?" asked Mikey.

" 'When' may be exactly the answer Michealanglo" said Master Splinter "although I fear future knowledge may do us more harm than good. We must know,"

With no words wasted Cody dashed to his room and retrieved Casey's and April's journal. In past times the two had kept notes about everything and anything that caused them to have adventures with their pals. Secrets of the turtles future lied sololy on that book. For long time it's secrets had been hidden, but now it was time for them to be revealed.

"I think I found what we're looking for" said Cody as he joined back up with the others "there's a whole section here about Rapheal dated 2015,"

"What's it say?" asked Leo.

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

_It's been years since the guys have been back and everything is starting to seem just like the old times. However Rapheal doesn't seem to be doing to well lately, not ever since last night that is. Lately he's been keeping himself locked in his room, not daring to come out in fear that he may kill again._

_The burial plans for Michealanglo and Ms. Marson are still in process of being completed. I still can not believe that this had to happen. Even before Raph murdered someone he disappeared for almost a whole week._

_Noone knows what happened to Rapheal during that time he had vanished. The last thing I remember Leo telling us was that they were all playing ninja hide-and-seek when suddenly Raph was nowhere to be found. Even though it took the guys a few hours to finally realize that he was really gone._

_We searched the city for days in hope of finding Rapheal, and finally did. Although not the way we expected to find him. It was only Wensday by that time and it looked to me like Bishop had been working over time. He's the one who kidnapped Rapheal!_

_Bishop laughed as we barged in on his little parade. Rapheal was strapped to a huge metal table. His eyes were closed and he looked none the worse for wear. Cuts and slashes covered nearly half his body. I hate to think on what horrible expermints Bishop has put him through._

_Unfortunately for us we found out all to soon after we rescued Rapheal. Like I said, last night Rapheal invited the guys to meet Ms. Marson. It was supposed to be a simple visit, but right in the middle of the meal Raph started to go crazy. He was holding his head as if a major headache was racking around in his brain._

_And then,without warning, without even a sign of being provoked Rapheal took out his sais and murdered both Michealanglo and Ms. Marson. After the two murders had been completed and me and Casey arrived to find out what was going on the sound of very deep crying caught our ears._

_The one who was crying was none other than Rapheal. He stood slouched over in the corner with tear stained eyes staring at one of his sais now covered in blood. It was the first anyone of us had ever seen Raph cry and right now he couldn't stop._

_Arriving back at the lair in order to tell Master Splinter what had happened Raph imedatelly went to his room and locked the door, and he's been locked in there ever since. None of us know what to feel after this. Leo has tried to talk to Raph, but would have better luck talking to a brick wall._

_Anyway...there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll try to find out what happened to Raph when he was captured by Bishop. Until that time,caio._

**(End Flash Back)**

* * *

The room fell silent as soon as Cody had finished reading April's entry. Leo was the first who dared to speak.

"Raph was kidnapped by Bishop" said Leo " that means he knows what he did to our brother and now we got to find out what?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. It seemed like 'Mr. President' had some answering to do. Unseeen by anyone a figure had been listening in the shadows during Cody's reading. Glaring at the golden snake band on his wrist the shadow disappeared into the night.

**-----------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile in old warehouse just near the East River four dark, alien-type clones of our four heroes were busy sitting around doing nothing when all a sudden a howl of pain reached their ears. Dark Leo held his hands over his ears tight, but it couldn't block out the sound of pain.

"Who is making that horrible racket?" asked Dark Don also covering his ears.

Dark Mike pointed over Dark Raph who seemed to be howling out at the top of his lungs. The howling turtle's eyes suddenly landed on his three so called brothers, his eyes filled with pure, cold, anger. Before anyone could react Dark Raph attacked Dark Leo, digging his teeth deep within the leader's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Dark Don twisting his tail around one of Dark Raph's legs in order to pull him off of Dark Leo. Unfortunately the tatic wasn't very effective as Dark Raph clawed Dark Don's tail forcing him to let go.

Dark Leo struggled with his shell againist the wall trying to force Dark Raph to let go by banging him continously on the neck. The trick seemed to be working as Dark Raph's teeth loosened from it's grip. And with that Dark Mike pulled Dark Raph off and with the help of Dark Don pinned him to the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Dark Leo repeating Dark Don's previous question.

"Must...Destroy!" shouted Dark Raph struggling in his brothers grips "Must...Pay!"

"Why's he talking like that?" asked Dark Mike.

"I think our brother is reinacting with some kind of feelings the turtle he was spawned from is experincing" Dark Don answered "in this case...pure anger. But to who?"

"What I want to know is why he's being drawn to his other self," said Dark Leo.

"That's a good question" said Dark Don "to bad I don't have an answer,"

Dark Raph suddenly broke from his brothers grips and pounded his way out of reach. The other three turtle clones watched in silence as their brother stormed off into the night. Not wanting to miss a moment of action they followed too.

"You called?" asked Dark Raph meeting the real Rapheal on a rooftop not to far from President Bishop's building.

The real Raph turned to see his dark self joined with the rest of the turtles psycho clones. He had not expected that all the dark turtles would answer his unspoken task and turned his gaze to the Pan Galactic Alliance's tower.

"We get our answers" said the real Raph in an eerie tone "tonight,"

**--------------------------------------------**

Back at the Cobra Base, Lucy approached General Aspa bowing before him in the main lab. The gaint black snake looked pleased. The virus was spreading rapidly from one statelite to another thanks to the intense feelings Rapheal was feeding into the snake band. Soon the whole Terrian Defense Grid would be under the Cobra Gang's control.

"Master" said Lucy "in 8 hours the whole Terrian Defense Grid will fall under our control,"

"Good" said Aspa "and our friend?"

"As good as could be expected,"

Together both snake and cat laughed.

**---------------------------------------------**

President Bishop was walking around endlessly in self-made circle. He had tried everything he could think of to stop the Terrian Defense Grid from crashing under anothers control, but to no luck. Suddenly the sounds of fighting reached his ears. Before he could react the doors to his office blasted open.

Five figures entered the room. Four of them were the turtles dark clones, but the one leading them isn't who Bishop expected to be.

"Rapheal?" asked Bishop "what are you doing here? Who are they?"

"We have much to talk about Mr. President" said Rapheal grinning evilly "much to talk about indeed,"


	6. Chapter 6: A Time To Forget pt3

**Ch.6: A Time To Forget pt.3**

Bishop barely had any time to react before Dark Leo and Dark Don grabbed him and knocked him unconious. Rapheal grinned widely and signaled for the dark turtles to follow him. They obeyed. Some of Bishop's guards were rushing to see what was wrong and all but stopped when they saw who had the President.

"Come after us" said Dark Mike "and Mr. President here has a short life,"

With no other choice the guards backed down and let the five get by with their prisioner in tow. It wasn't long until Rapheal found himself in the dark turtles lair with the President in chains againist the wall. Dark Raph looked over at his counterpart obivously awaiting orders.

The other dark turtles didn't know what to make of the scene. It looked like Rapheal had somehow gained control over them and became the leader. And to top it off they were doing everything he said. Finally President Bishop began to stir.

"Glad to see you're awake Mr. President" said Rapheal making it obivous that he meant just the opposite "now mabye you answer some questions,"

"Why did you attack me?" asked Bishop.

"The better question is what did you do to me?" asked Rapheal "say back in 2015,"

"So you figured it out huh?" asked Bishop "it was only a matter of time,"

"Enough of the suspense" demanded Dark Don "get to the point,"

"The point here my 'freinds' is that long ago Rapheal here played a rather 'lethal' role in my army againist alien kind," said Bishop.

* * *

**(FlashBack)**

_Darkness. That was all he could see. His body felt numb and his head throbbed with seemingly endless pain. Where was he? What had happened to him? All he could remember was being it while playing a simple a hide-and-go seek game with his brothers._

_Slowly the images flowed back into his mind, he was being chased. Goons with guns had him surrounded at nearly every turn. Drawing out his sais Raph rembered charging at one of the guards when suddenly an electricfying pain soared up his shell and he fell to the rooftop unconious._

_And now where was he? Where had those goons taken him? Forcing his eyes to open Raph's vision slowly centered in a room full of dim light. A grinning man stood over in the shadows holding some kind of device in his hand. Whether or not it was dangerous Rapheal didn't now. He just wanted to know who the man was._

_His answer came once the figure stepped forth into the dim light. Bishop! The moment Rapheal had figured out who his attacker was his teeth were bared in a growl. He and his brothers weren't exactly freinds with this guy. And Bishop's idea of fun always seemed to have 'painful' consquences. What did he want now?_

_"Welcome to your future Rapheal" said Bishop "for you have the pleasure for being the first in a long line of experiments,"_

_"Let me go Bishop" said Raph "whatever your planning to do won't work,"_

_"Oh" said Bishop "we'll see how just resistant you are after this,"_

_For the next two days Rapheal was cut and bruised as Bishop forcibly pushed him through his little experiments. The loss of blood caused Raph to black out for hours, and he had no idea what Bishop was doing whenever that happened. He couldn't feel a thing._

_What could have only been a few hours felt like days to Rapheal. Did his brothers even notice that he was gone? His answer came when they finally burst through the door to save him. However his eyelids felt so heavy he couldn't even lift them enough to see them._

_After he had been rescued Raph invited the others to join him on a visit to Ms. Marson's. Everything seemed to be going well, except for the fact that back in Bishop's lab Bishop himself was watching. Pushing a button on a small remote control Rapheal suddenly grabbed his head as searing pain erupted through his mind like a hot streak of lava._

_Everything happened so fast after that. Rapheal found himself standing over in a corner staring at the dead bodies of Ms. Marson and Michealanglo. Looking at his blood-stained sais Rapheal knew he was the one to blame and then did something he had never done in his life. He started to cry._

**(End FlashBack)**

* * *

"Tell me something" asked Raph "after all the trouble you put me through, why should I spare your life?"

"The entire planet will be at war with over two hundred alien races if you don't let me live" said Bishop without hesistation "it will be the biggest war Earth has ever witnessed,"

"Well we wouldn't want the world to tear itself apart now would we?" said Raph sarcastically "I guess from now on we'll be the ones in control,"

"Raph, what do you think you're doing?" shouted a sudden voice.

Everyone's heads turned to see Leo, Don, and Mikey standing in the doorway not believing the sight that layed before their eyes. Master Splinter was also with them although his focus was mainly on Rapheal.

"Rapheal, what have you done?" asked Splinter.

"Everything I wanted and more" said Rapheal "Tear them to shreds,"

"With pleasure," said Dark Raph and faced the turtles and their Sensei along with his brothers.

Leo could barely believe what he was seeing, Rapheal, their Rapheal, was in complete control over the dark turtles. That strange feeling that Rapheal was generating some kind of negative energy again caught Leo's nerve. Something just wasn't right after they had saved Rapheal from the Cobra Base. Was this part of Aspa's plan?

No time to think about it now Leo pulled out his katanas and readied himself for the upcoming fight. His brothers and Master Splinter also followed suit. Mikey took on Dark Rapheal, Leo took on Dark Leo, Master Splinter fought off againist Dark Donatello, and Don found himself faced againist Dark Mikey. But there was no one to get the real Rapheal.

Grinning Rapheal pulled out one of his sais and held it close againist Bishop's neck. The president did not dare to flinch in order to make his captor amused by fear. Grinning Rapheal leaned close and whispered into Bishop's ear.

"How does it feel to be in place of one of your so-called expermints?"

Not waiting for answer or even expecting one Rapheal lunged at Bishop with his sai. The president closed his eyes preparing himself for the inevitadble. Those who were fighting paused long enough to see what was going on. The dark turtles cheered while Rapheal's brothers cried "No!"

Raph's sai dug into Bishop's stomach making the president scream in pain. There was no way he could have survived the force of the blow. Raph didn't seem to either. Cause as soon as his sai got buried in Bishop's stomach Rapheal fell to the floor unconious.

Dark Rapheal shook his head as if whatever was bothering him earlier had left his mind. The other dark turtles also backed off looking at Dark Rapheal.

"What are you guys looking at?" he said "And what the heck happened?"

"We could ask you the same thing" said Leonardo pointing one of his katanas to the fallen Rapheal who Michealanglo was already helping up, while Don freed Bishop "why was our Rapheal leading you?"

"We were somehow drawn to him and was forced to follow his every command" said Dark Leo "our Rapheal was the first to fall under his control,"

"I wonder if Raph has some kind of connection to the dark turtles other than DNA?" thought Don carrying Rapheal to the couch in Cody's penthouse when the dark turtles had allowed them to leave "And if he can do it, can we all ?"

Six hours passed before Rapheal woke up. When he finally opened his eyes he was surprised to see how many people surrounded him. His family, along with President Bishop, Cody, and Serling were all staring at him like he had just done something wrong.

"Bishop?" said Raph "what are you doing here?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Mikey surprised "you just OW!"

Donny had wacked him before Mikey could even finish so President Bishop changed the suject looking very closely at the golden snake band still plastered to Rapheal's arm. Stepping forward he said.

"Where did you get that band?"

"When I was...in the Cobra Base, why?" Raph said. He mentally smacked himself for almost telling the guys the real reason they had ever found him in that base.

"Because I have a strong reason to believe that Terrian Defense Grid is starting to crumble thanks to a little inside help" said Bishop "if that grid falls the Earth could be facing a full scale invasion by the likes we have never seen. The way that snake's eyes keep glowing makes it pretty obivous as some sort of control device. In other words the Cobra Base's leader is using you to cause the downfall of Earth,"

"Yeah" said Raph "I was told the same thing by Lucy,"

"Who's Lucy?" asked Don.

"Remember that white cat we had to fight in order to escape?" said Raph "she's Ms. M's cat Lucy. She's the one who told me about what I did to...,"

"Don't say it Raph we know" said Leo "we read all about in Casey's and April's journal,"

"I remember overhearing you guys read it" said Raph "then...I don't know what happened,"

"You completely went wacko" said Mikey before anyone could stop him "you led those dark versions of ourselves and kidnapped Bishop. You stabbed him!"

"Then how did...," Raph began to ask.

"You'd be surprised" said Bishop "now back to the matter at hand. We can't let the defense grid fall. Any idea how to stop it would be a big help,"

"Zixx," breathed Raph.

As much as the others hated to admit it Raph was right. Zixx was the only one who knew about about the criminal element enough that he could get in the Cobra Base and destroy Aspa's secret weapon. After that weapon was destroyed the only thing left was to get the snake band off of Rapheal's wrist.

With nothing left the lose the turtles went out to find Zixx.


	7. Chapter 7: The Zixx Sense

Ch.7: The Zixx Sense

It was decided that Rapheal would walk the city until Zixx contacted him. Once Zixx showed up a force feild would be dropped so the international space villian couldn't escape. Everything seemed to be queit until Raph felt a hand on his shoulder and drag him into the alley.

"Bout time Zixx," said Raph freeing himself from the space criminals grip.

"Did you find the weapon?" asked Zixx.

"Yeah" said Raph pointing to the snake biting into his wrist " and I'm the remote control,"

Piece by piece Rapheal related what he had found out while in the Cobra Base, and explianed about the plan for a counter attack. Zixx nodded, impressed.

"That's not a bad plan" said Zixx "but shouldn't we figure out how to get that thing off your arm first?"

"I'm afraid we don't have that kind of time gentlemen" came Bishop's voice over Rapheal's newly replaced communicator " the Terrian Defense Grid is only hours away before General Aspa completely controls it all. If he suceeds in controlling the whole grid he could destroy us all,"

Later everyone was aboard the Hover Shell heading striaght for the Cobra Base.

"Okay, here's the plan" said Leo " Raph, Zixx, and I will head to place where Aspa's secret weapon is stored and destroy it. In the meantime Cody, Don, Mikey, and Serling will make their way to the main computer room and shut down all of Cobra Base's defenses. Bishop, think you and Master Splinter can hold off the guards?"

Nodding and readying his gun Bishop said "Let's do it,"

In just a few minutes the attack on the Cobra Base had begun. At first everything seemed to be going as easy as pie when the turtles started the splitting up portion of their plan, but then Mikey had to make the tiniest mistake that threw the whole thing into choas. He stepped on an alien's tail.

The alien yelped and turned around seeing Mikey and shouted out an alarm. It wasn't long until the whole Cobra base was under alert and started chasing after them.

"Way to go Mikey," said Don meaning just the opposite.

They ran and ran until Cody spotted a door and ordered the team to go inside. Serling and Mikey held the door closed once everybody was inside and Cody and Don were surprised that they had actually made it to the computer room.

Raph was right in thinking that Don would have amore fun time here than in O' Neil Tech's labs. Almost every single wall in the room was covered with some sort of technology. Shimmering screens and flashing buttons, everything a computer geek could ever dream of was right here.

"It's like I died and gone to geek heaven," said Don as he started tapping away at one of the various keyboards, while Cody took at the controls for the security system.

"Bye, bye Cobra Base defenses," said Cody and flipped a switch which imedately shut off all defensive programs.

"Can't you guys hurry it up?!" asked Mikey struggling to keep the lab door closed "these guys are getting pushy,"

Don turned his eyes away from the computer seeing Mikey and Serling were indeed having a hard time holding the door shut with all the aliens and snakes pushing againist it. It was only a matter of time until they broke through and they were massly outnumbered.

"Wait a minute" thought Don "of course! If I take what we learned from Raph maybe our counterparts will come and help us. The only problem is it's based on a really high set of emotion. Raph of course felt anger since that what he feels most, what do I feel most?"

While Don was busy thinking about how to summon the Dark Turtles though Aspa's troops finally managed to break through Serling's and Mikey's little blockade and stormed the room in an instant. The two turtles and their commarades were trapped!

**--------------------**

Meanwhile Zixx, Raph, and Leo had found their way into General Aspa's secret chamber. Quietly finding a small hiding place the turtles and the intergalatic criminal made a quick survey of the area to make sure no guards were around.

"Here's the plan" whispered Leonardo to Zixx "while Raph and I provide a distraction you place the bomb,"

Zixx gave a thumbs up and darted towards Aspa's Snake Cannon. Just then the door behind Raphael and Leonardo opened revealing Aspa and Lucy. When the two spotted Raph and Leo their expressions imedately turned sour.

"Ah Raphael" hissed Aspa " so nice to see you again and your friend, is there anything wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong" said Raphael sarcastically "except that you're using me to help destroy the world,"

Lucy jumped down the last few steps and faced the two reptiles her claws and teeth bared as she said "You will not stop us,"

While Lucy kept the two turtles distracted General Aspa slithered over toward his machine. Seeing Zixx was nearly three feet away from his device with a bomb in hand Aspa reared his head back and snapped his jaws towards Zixx himself.

You' re all aware how fast snakes can strike, but luckily Zixx managed to avoid it by just the skin of his teeth. Back with Lucy, the white cat had fallen on her side due to the courtsey of a double drop kick provided by the combined strength of Raphael and Leonardo.

When the two were seperate Leo and Raph were considered to be each others rival, challenging each others strength to prove who was stronger. But in battle there was no doubt that they proved themselves to be each others equal as well. There was no denying it.

"And I thought cats were always supposed to land on their feet," came a voice from behind.

All eyes turned to see Donatello's team followed by Master Splinter and Bishop, and to their surprise, the Dark Turtles.

"Hope you don't mind, but we called in a little help," said Don.

"But how?" asked Leo.

"Your brother here sent our Don an e-mail" said Dark Leo "and made us an offer we couldn't refuse so here we are,"

"Great" said the real Raph " cause it looks like Zixx could use our help,"

Together the whole gang tackled Aspa at once and although the snake writhed and wrived he was soon defeated although he managed to remian conious. Raph saw the bomb Zixx had dropped during the fight with Aspa, picked it up and ran to the machine.

Placing the bomb on the cool metals surface Raph was fixin' to activate the countdown when the snake band on his wrist suddenly magnatized to the machine!

"What's going on?" said Raph trying to pull his arm free. General Aspa laughed.

"Fool, even in defeat, I still win,"


	8. Chapter 8: Black Hope, White Rain

**Ch.8: Black Hope, White Rain**

"Raph!" yelled Leo and jumped over to help his brother pull away from the machine.

The moment Leo jumped in order to help Raphael though gave Aspa just the oppurnity he needed to break free of his captors grip and slither out like the slimy serpent he really is. Noticing that the bomb was now armed Zixx and Dark Turtles split in order to save their own hides.

Typical villians, always leaving at the last minute when something goes rough. Don and Mike where by Leo's side trying to pry Raph's arm away from the machine before the bomb's timer reached zero.

"It's no use" said Raph keeping his eye on the bomb while it counted down " you guys get out here, I'll be okay,"

"We won't leave you," said Leo.

"No way," confirmed Mikey.

Raph was honored by his brothers willingness to stay and help him out of what had to be the toughest jam in his life, but unfortunately he couldn't let that happen. Using his free hand Raphael punched one of the buttons on the Snake Cannon activating it's sheild layer.

When the shield popped up the other three turtles were pushed away from Raphael who, closest to the machine, remianed behind it's sheild layer. Resisting his brothers pleas for entry Raphael knew that this could very well be his final moment on Earth.

"My sons we must leave now," said Master Splinter. He, Bishop and Serling were already in the HoverShell.

Don and Mikey saw there was no chioce and followed their master's lead. Leo was more reluctant to leave Raphael behind though, but with a thumbs up from Raph Leo finally joined his brothers.

The ride back to Cody's penthouse was bittersweet as the sound of an exploding Cobra Base reached their ears.

Later that night, while everyone else was asleep Leo stood guard by the window looking over the city with his eyes resting on the burned ruins of the Cobra Base. Constable Biggles had apprended all of the Cobra Gang members except for General Aspa himself.

The fire chiefs said that there was no evidence of anyone else that having perished in the blaze so could it mean that Raphael was still alive? President Bishop had to go back to the Peace Corps and restore the Terrian Defense Grid from any damage Aspa had done to it's system.

As his eyes stared at the stars Leo's mind reflected back to a time where he and Raphael got along without there being any friction between them.

They were about nine years old at the time and shared the same interest of nearly everything. Especially star gazing. For just as their eyes landed on those tiny white dots in the sky all the friction between them seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Why the long face Leo?" came a voice interrupting Leo's thoughts.

Turning around in both surprise and relief Leo saw Raphael alive and in the flesh wearing a smug grin on his face. He didn't need another second to think his arms instantly went out around his brother.

"Raph!" he shouted "I can't believe it!"

Leo's shout must have been loud enough for the others to here cause soon Raph was being smothered with endless cries of excitement and enough hugs to suffacate him to death. even Serling seemed relieved, at least that was a good sign.

"But" said Don interrupting the moment " how did you survive?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya Don" said Raph "but I'm not to sure what happened either,"

**(Flashback)**

**---------------------**

**Raph's POV**

**--------------------**

My arm just wouldn't pull off the machine no matter how hard I tried. The bomb was fixing to go off any minute, but as I prepared myself for the inevitable a techi-colored lightning bolt pierced through the sheild and zapped the snake band off of my wrist.

I don't know who fired that blast, but anyway it's not like I had time to stick around and find out. Just as I was going to leave however a painful groan soon reached my ears.

Turning around I could see Lucy laying on the ground unconious with cuts surrounding her body. It was unmistakeable how much pain she was in and without thinking twice I scooped her up in my arms and ran us both towards safety. We made it out just in time.

I found a secluded area and we spent the rest of the day there. At about eight she woke up, but I was already gone. Let her try to figure out who had saved her life.

**(End Flashback)**

"And I just walked the rest of the way back to Cody's apartment and here we are," finished Raph.

"What about the defense grid thingy?" said Mikey.

"Bishop probally has it about halfway restored by now" said Don " I'm more curious about that lightning bolt that freed Raphael from the magnetic pull between the snake band and the cannon. What could it be?"

The End


End file.
